


in the corner by the chair

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Brandy obsession, F/M, Lots of secretive Guild talk, M/M, Takes place pre-show obviously, Teacher-Student Relationship, University/College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Once long, long ago, two men shared a tiny office at a university. It was a very simple and short time together but it would have consequences that go far beyond either man's capability of seeing.





	in the corner by the chair

**Author's Note:**

> I had to create last names for Sally and Dr. Girlfriend of course as we know, they have yet to have their real names released. Hope that's clear that they're fabricated and not canon!
> 
> I took a stab at writing these two together because a lot of people on discord seem to like them and tbh they're very similar people who didn't get a lot of time together on screen. But, they have this long past together that needs exploring I think!

Richard Impossible was heading down the hall coming from his second class of the day, pleasantly humming a tune to himself. As he turned the corner to continue on his way to his office, a hand caught his elbow and he was gently pulled back to lock eyes with a young girl with long blonde hair whose sparkling blue eyes were enough to make any man stop and stare.

“Oh, uh, professor? I was wondering, do you have a second?”

Richard smiled down in recognition at his favorite student, Sally Sanders, who was smiling up at him, cheeks carrying a slight blush as she spoke. She was being more formal than normal and it was probably for the best what with them being in the hall. 

They were involved, had been for at least a month's time now and it wasn't the best idea in the world but they'd been keeping it pretty hush-hush. It was innocent really. “Sally! What can I do for you?”

“Will there be any extra credit for the exam next week?”

“Well, no, I don't think so. It'll just be a quick little quiz going over the-”

Sally stepped a little closer to the man, batting her eyelashes at him exaggeratedly. “I mean... is there any way I could get help with the material? You know, just to go over the details and brush up on the specifics? I just want to make sure I fully understand everything.”

Richard chuckled nervously, running a hand through his coiffed, jet black hair as he often did subconsciously when feeling uncomfortable. He smiled down at her and said quietly, “I'm sure I can find some time to work with you. Why don't you come by later this evening?”

“Great.” She beamed and strolled away, hugging her books closely to her chest. “See you then, professor.”

Shaking his head as his student walked away, he wondered if perhaps he was getting in a bit over his head. Shrugging it off, the continued on his way to his office.

As Richard approached his door, he noticed a freshly painted name appearing now just above his own. Cocking his head to the side, he read the name slowly. “Professor Fantomas?” 

Pushing slightly ajar door open gently, the professor peered in at the surroundings. All of his normal belongings were there, his desk, his chair... only now there was another much smaller one next to the door. A man stood in the corner, his back to him as he flipped through one of the books selected from Richard's bookshelf.

“Can I help you?” Richard asked, a slight edge to his voice as he struggled to understand what was going on and just who this was in his office.

The redheaded man snapped the book shut with one gloved hand and turned to give the scientist a brilliant smile. “Oh, hello there! I... wasn't sure when I'd be making your acquaintance. Mr. Impossible I presume?”

Richard blinked at the man holding out a gray gloved hand to him and quickly stepped forward to shake it with his own. “Professor, actually.”

“Ah. Well, I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Professor Impossible! My name is Hamilton Fantomas. That is, Professor Fantomas. I'll be sharing your office space with you for the time being.”

The raven haired man watched the other professor gently place the book back in it's slot on the shelf before moving to sit at his newly situated desk. He took a deep breath in and let it out, glancing up at the man who was still staring at him suspiciously. “Something wrong?”

Richard moved to take a seat at his own desk and began straightening his various papers. “No, not uh... not at all. I just... didn't expect to be sharing my office with someone. I... wasn't told!”

“Well, I'm telling you now.” The man replied, his voice coming out evenly as he leveled a look of intensity at him. Richard blinked at the man's dark tone in surprise. It soon passed however and the man, Hamilton was it?, laughed easily and waved him off as if it were some joke between them.

Deciding to let it go, the scientist tried to strike up a conversation to try to build a rapport. “So, are you... new to the area then?”

“Well yes and no, I'm a citizen of the world really.”

“That doesn't... what does that mean?” Richard asked in confusion.

Hamilton seemed to ignore his question as he shuffled through his own paperwork. Richard eyed him for a few more moments before checking the time and quickly shooting to his feet. He'd be late for his last class if he didn't hurry!

Heading towards the door, he paused to try to leave things amicably. The man was strange, sure, but no reason to be rude to him.

“Well, it was nice to meet you! I've got a class to get to. Maybe we can get together later over some coffee?”

Hamilton spun around in his chair and gave him another charming smile. “I'd like that, Richard.”

Something about the way the stranger said his name sent shivers down his spine. He gave him a wavering and unsure smile and quickly headed down the hall to his classroom.

…

“So, you're involved with this girl?”

The two were sitting in the office around 9pm, bonding over a bottle of aged brandy, a gift from Hamilton to commemorate their new arrangement. The man knew his drink, it was good and very strong. Richard assumed it was pretty pricey as well.

Sitting forward in his seat, he sipped a bit more of the alcohol. “Well, we're not... involved. I mean, that's such a heavy word really... “ He trailed off, feeling uncomfortable at the topic. After all, should he really even trust this man with the knowledge that he was dating one of his students?

Hamilton swirling the amber colored liquor around in his glass, holding it up to the lamp beside him to view the color before sipping some more. “Richard, I assure you, whatever you share in this space with me doesn't leave it. I am not the least bit concerned with what you do or who, I am simply trying to have a conversation with you that is beyond pretenses.”

“What? I don't-I don't do that!”

“Thou dost protest too much. Will you have another?” The redhead leaned forward to offer the bottle to Richard.

Glancing down at his glass anxiously, he gave the man a shrug. “I've still got some. Not... not done yet.”

“Suit yourself.”

Richard watched as Hamilton downed his glass and quickly poured another for himself. He let his eyes roam over the man's neat appearance, his three button suit, his nicely slicked back hair, that beard... 

The scientist shook himself a bit as he realized he was probably staring and sipped some more of the brandy. His eyes though strayed back to the man and to the gloves he wore. It wasn't that cold out, why on earth was he so covered up?

“Is there something you wish to share?” Hamilton's even voice sounded across the room with his gaze following along shortly after.

“Oh, uh, no-”

“You're staring. You look like you want to say something so say it.” The man gestured with his glass.

Richard smiled nervously, running a hand through his hair. “I just... I was wondering about the gloves. Are they a style choice or... ?”

Hamilton seemed to consider something for a minute before setting down his glass with finality and standing up and approaching him.

Feeling even more anxious at the man's approach, Richard watched helplessly as the man began peeling off each delicate glove in order to showcase what was beneath, metal.

“Uh... “ He began but unsure of what to say, just let the words die on his tongue.

The bearded man smiled wistfully down at him. “I have... a condition. So it's to cover my metal, you see.”

Richard stood up as well, the look of confusion evident across his face. “Hands... “ was all he uttered.

Hamilton, reaching back behind him for his brandy, took another sip before shrugging. “Well, not exactly.” He took off his suit jacket and began rolling up each of his sleeves to showcase that the metal went all the way up, encompassing his full arms.

“It's a little more complicated than that.” He frowned, then immediately turned away to sit back down and nurse his drink.

Richard nodded, keeping quiet as he sat down as well and sipped some more at his drink. Then, “It suits you.”

“Excuse me?”

“It does. I think... I think you seem very strong willed, strong of heart. That's something I lack sometimes, confidence. You have it and the metal, well, it suits you very well.”

Taken back, the professor nodded after a beat and gave him a truly genuine smile. “Thank you, Richard. That's very kind.”

Sharing a moment of contentment together, the two continued drinking in the dimly lit little room until nearly midnight when both departed for their individual homes.

...

Hamilton pushed the man up against the wall harshly, grinning when the older visibly flinched with the impact.

"Hamilton?! Wha-Why?!" He gasped, his eyes growing wide with fear as he raked them over the other.

The man seemed to be acting rashly and wild, his eyes filled with an energy within them that he'd never seen before. The shadows of the office seemed to be looming over them, the silence of the empty school at the late hour. They had stayed late to work on each of their respective students' papers though that had quickly turned into jovial conversation with one another and far too much brandy as seemed to be their tradition nowadays.

Hamilton kissed Richard roughly on the mouth, the other man's stubble rubbing against his bushy, auburn goatee. He reached up a hand to grasp at the man's dark locks of hair forcefully as he deepened the kiss. He felt Richard yield to him and felt the slow movements of the man's tongue moving against his.

Richard's mind raced at the implications of the act. Was brandy really that powerful, that strong? He'd never really imbibed much himself but the man before him seemed to love indulging particularly late at night like this and so he'd been partaking more and more with him. Still, it was... interesting, nice even and he'd be lying to himself if he said he'd never thought about doing the very same thing, suddenly standing up and throwing the other man up against the wall and pressing his mouth to his.

They stayed like that for a few moments just enjoying the feeling of being together, the sensations as they kissed, before being interrupted by Fantomas' phone ringing from where it sat atop his desk. 

He broke apart from the scientist and strode quickly over to the large wooden desk to answer it. Something told him he knew exactly who it was calling this late at night.

"Hello?" Hamilton answered and Richard watched from the corner of the small space as his look changed from slight annoyance to a sudden realization.

"Professor Fantomas, I was wondering if you were... coming by tonight?" The girl on the other line coyly asked.

"My dear girl, why I'm still at the office... grading papers." His eyes darted over to Richard's as he said this, a look of mischief within them and a small grin playing on his face.

Sheila curled up on her pink bedspread, smiling to herself and in to the phone as she spoke. "Well, I could help you grade papers. Not my own of course, but well... I could help in other ways. My roommate's gone for the night and I have this apartment all to my self. I thought perhaps we could discuss this new business venture as well?"

Hesitation crept into Hamilton's eyes as he darted between the phone and Richard's panting form by the chair. Finally, some sort of resolve took over him and he nodded to himself. “Yes, of course, the business venture. We have much to discuss. I will be there shortly.”

Hanging up, Hamilton went to retrieve his jacket from the back of his chair as Richard stood up, a light pout on his face.

“Where are you going?”

“That was Sheila. I have to go.”

Richard squinted at the man in confusion and a bit of hostility. “A business venture? What business do you have with her?”

“Nevermind! Now, I have to go, I'm sorry.”

As the man tried to leave, he found the scientist getting in his way.

“Wait just a moment! What was all this? Why... why did you kiss me if you are just going to go off to see your... your girlfriend?!”

Hamilton scoffed harshly, feeling incredibly aggravated that he was being held up from his business. “Richard, please, this was nothing more than a bit of fun. A bit of... letting loose. You can't possibly expect me to choose between you and my... my lover.”

“Your lover?! Please, you just met her!”

“Richard, move.” His voice took on a deadly glint, elevated by the glare on his face.

The scientist quickly stepped aside, feeling more than a little snubbed. “Fine! Go then!”

Sitting down at his desk, he pretending to gather his papers together into his bag, intent on heading out as well.

Hamilton paused at the entry way, staring at his co-worker, his... dare he say it? Friend. “I'm... sorry, Richard. You don't understand. I... I have work to do. I have to go.”

Receiving no response from the man who was clearly ducking his gaze now, he quickly left, intent on heading to his student's apartment to meet about recruitment into his new business venture.

There'd be time for more discussion with the scientist at a later date. For now, he had business to attend to.

…

As the morning sun crept in, Hamilton found himself shaken by none other than Sheila Marsh, her wide lavender colored eyes roaming over his shirtless form as she crouched on the side of her full size bed. “Hamilton! You've got to go before my roommate sees you!”

Realizing the immediacy of the situation, the man quickly threw off the covers of the bed to locate his pants and shirt. Dressing hastily, he kissed her goodbye and then headed towards the apartment door. If they were to be caught, it'd be his ass at the university after all. Fraternizing with students was forbidden and a fireable offense. 

As he got inside of his car and started the engine, he reached down to cuff his shirt sleeves only to find his Guild emblazoned cuff links were missing. Damn. He'd have to ask Sheila to bring them later when she arrived at school.

...

Hamilton strolled in to the office around 10am, freshly showered and cleaned up and ready for another day of classes. As he approached his desk however, he noticed the lack of décor in their shared office space. Most of Richard's, nay all of Richard's belongings were gone. His desk was left behind but had been cleared out completely it seemed.

Feeling absolutely baffled at the idea of the man being so angry he'd up and move out, he sunk down in his desk chair, a feeling of regret bubbling up from inside of him. What could he do?

It was then he noticed a yellow note taped to the top of his desk top. It was a letter from Richard, explaining he'd been let go by the university due to the dean discovering his relationship with Sally. Cleaners had come along with him to move all of his things out and this was goodbye.

Feeling torn by the news that the man was now gone and saddened that they'd left things so raw and exposed, Hamilton sat silently in his seat until a knock at the door made him jump and look up. 

It was Sheila, holding his cuff links with a knowing smile on her face and it was all he could do to quickly cover his disappointment that it was her in the corner by the chair and not Richard.

But that was life, he supposed.


End file.
